


Teenagers

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Курт, сонгфик на песню Teenagers – MCR".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

Курт поёт с абсолютной самоотдачей, его глаза опасно блестят, а пальцы стиснуты на микрофоне. Он притопывает ногой в ритм и яростно жестикулирует, срываясь в крик.  
 _But if you're troubled and hurt,_  
 _What you got under your shirt_  
 _Will make them pay for the things that they did!_  
 _Им_ нравится. _Они_ срываются с мест, вскидывают вверх руки. _Их_ губы шевелятся в унисон.  
Он знает, что нужен _им_ \- целиком, до последней ноты, до последнего вздоха - и это чертовски приятное чувство.  
Музыка становится всё громче и быстрее, и Курт не уверен, падает ли он сейчас на колени потому что так было задумано или потому, что у него нет сил держаться на ногах.  
Жаль, что ему нельзя отвлекаться - он бы полюбовался на странный танец Квинн, Бритт и Сан. Так он лишь краем глаза улавливает движения девушек.  
Он видит знакомое пламя в _их_ глазах, и его пробивает дрожь. Не страха - скорее, предвкушения.  
И когда вскоре к нему тянутся чужие требовательные руки, с любовью сжимая его запястья, когда мир опрокидывается вверх дном, осыпаясь ярким конфетти, он спокойно улыбается.  
Всё так, как и должно быть.  
Такие, как он, не умеют принадлежать себе - они по кусочкам раздаривают свою душу любому, кто захочет. Его большого сердца хватит на всех.  
В буквальном смысле.  
За спиной безумно смеётся Квинн.  
Под агонизирующий последний аккорд гаснет свет.  
И далее мёртвую тишину не прерывает ничего, кроме жадного дыхания толпы.


End file.
